Kyoya Hibari
Summary He is the leader of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee, prefects who are in fact a group of delinquents that are all loyal to Hibari. Hibari himself is a violent delinquent who uses his status to harass other students. As shown several times in the series, he prefers to be alone and cares little for his subordinates. He loves Namimori more than anything, and will often say "I'll bite you to death," or "kamikorosu," to those that disturb Namimori Middle School. Hibari is very proud of his school and is apparently the only person who even likes their school's anthem, even using it as his ringtone. Hibari has short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of "M" shape. He has sharp, grey eyes, which he uses to intimidate those around him. Hibari often wears his Discipline Committee uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes (or indoor shoes), and black gakuran top worn on his shoulders, with the committee's armband pinned onto the left sleeve. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-A Name: 'Hibari Kyoya '''Origin: 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16/26 for his future self '''Classification: Human, Mafioso, Vongola Guardian of the Cloud Powers and abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, manipulation over the Cloud Flame attribute, using his Cloud Ring, Hibari has demonstrated the ability to use his Flames to detect attacks that couldn't normally be seen by the eye by thinly spreading his Flame over an area and using the vibrations to detect whatever enters the designated area (was proven to be effective to track down the illusionist Genkishi when he was trapped in an illusion, it is so far unknown if this ability can still be used with the new Vongola Gear power-up), using his hedgehog Box Weapon Roll Hibari can use the Propagation ability of his Cloud Flames to create several more larger Roll's to cause widescale destruction, with use of Alaude's Handcuffs and the Propagation ability of the Cloud Flames, Hibari can encase his opponent with several handcuffs and on command, crush them, with the Bracelet of the Cloud Version X power-up, this particular feature has been kicked into overdrive with Hibari being easily capable of creating several smaller handcuffs to attack his opponents with. Attack Potency: Building Level 'with tonfa | '''Multi-City Block level '''via propagation of the cloud flame. '''Range: '''Potentially up to several hundred meters with effective use of a Cloud Hedgehog Box or any incarnation of Roll through Propagation, other than that extended human melee range with any version of his Tonfa or with any extra attachments such as his Tonfa chains. 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic via powerscaling Lifting Strength:Peak human Striking Strength:Class MJ with tonfa | Class GJ with propagation of Roll Durability: Building Level | Multi-City Block Level Stamina: Greatly beyond human level, can keep fighting with debilitating nerve poisons in his system, while under illusions and after his body has been damaged to an unusable extent. Standard Equipment: Tonfa, Vongola Cloud Ring,Vongola Gear. Intelligence: Very intelligent. A genius both inside and outside combat. Weakness: Apparently has a weakness to cherry blossoms which is why he couldn't defeat Mukuro. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Tonfas '''- Hibari's tonfas seem to be his main weapon for combat. Later it is revealed that they hold hidden compartments. The ends of the tonfas can release flails and the sides contain spikes and hooks. - '''Cloud Flame:' A Flame purple in color. Cloud Flames hold the abilities of reproduction and growth, commonly described in the manga as Propagation. -'Propagation': An ability that the Cloud Flame had. Cloud Flame-based weapons absorb other Flames to grow in size or multiply, and can even cause phenomenal growth in human beings if their bodies are altered. This Propagation effect is highly advantageous when performing techniques involving a large area, such as creating a cyclone or an impervious force field. - Indomitable Will: Poison, illusions and other things that remove his self-control have a reduced effect on him because he refuses to let others control his destiny. '-Cambio Forma':Like the others Vongola Guardian of the gen X,Hibari can merge his Vongola Box weapon with his actual weapon(his tonfas)to create a new item.He has 2 Cambio Forma: '-Alaude's Handcuffs: ' Hibari's Cambio Forma takes the form of a pair of spiked black handcuffs. He can multiply the number of handcuffs by using the Cloud Flame's Propagation attribute. These handcuffs can be used to envelop and restrain a n opponent. Hibari can then dramatically decrease the size of the restraints, crushing his opponent on all sides of their body. '-Cloud Hedgehog' - In the future, Hibari's Box Weapon is a Cloud Hedgehog. When released, the hedgehog can multiply in number. He often will use his hedgehogs when he fights opponents he deems as weak. When facing stronger enemies, he then will instead use his Cloud Tonfas. Due to the Cloud Flame's Propagation ability, he can increase the size of his Hedgehogs to large proportions when they take in his flames. * Vongola Cloud Hedgehog '''- Hibari's original Cloud Hedgehog Roll is later integrated into his Vongola Box. It now appears as a Hedgehog with larger, but fewer, spikes than the other Cloud Hedgehogs. '''Cambio Forma Ver. X: '''When Hibari uses his Vongola Gear Cambio Forma, Roll Version X merges directly with him, gaining two black clad tonfa, with the Bracelet of the Clouds Version X continuing to remain on his wrist, although with a slight change in its appearance. His uniform is modified into a trench coat with what appears to be a bird designed on its inside base. Although not shown directly, Hibari's trench coat could be used as a strong defensive barrier against physical damage. Another addition are blades at the bottom of each of Hibari's shoes; which he can freely extend, reinforcing the power of his kicks. The Vongola Gear seems to greatly boost Hibari's Cloud Flames, enhancing his stength, speed, stamina and overall attack power. He gains even a new tonfas and few news techs: * '''Modified Tonfa: During his fight with Adelheid Suzuki, the ends of the tonfas are shown to open up, releasing chains that Hibari uses like flails. With the Cloud Flame's ability of propagation, Hibari is capable of lengthening the chains, drastically increasing his attack area. The sides of the Tonfa have also shown to release spikes, giving each four long spikes on their sides. He can also release a spike on the front of the tonfa which then can be used to stab the enemy. Cloud flames can then be used to quickly extend the spike. ** Needle Sphere Form: 'By using the Cloud Flame'spropagation ability, Hibari can create many needle spheres of different sizes to attack his enemy. When he throws or launches them at his opponent they on contact cause tremendous damage (the Blizzardroids that were struck by them were immediately broken by them). They can also be propagated with Cloud Flames and grow to immense size. Hibari used this technique after planting them through the small breaks he had made in Adelheid's Diamond Castle, making them grow in size and breaking the Diamond Castle apart. He can also release a medium sized Needle ''Sphere From, which Hibari holds onto and grows in size, the spikes on it then extend (the Blizzardroids that Hibari has used this against were shattered or broken in half by the spikes). * '''Alaude's Handcuffs:The final ability of the Cloud Bracelet is to create multiple handcuffs similar to the original version of Alaude's Handcuffs, although smaller in size. Hibari throws these at his enemies, and upon contact the handcuffs attach themselves to an opponent, tighten and cut the target. * Cloud Flame Radar - He uses his Ring's Flames as a radar by thinly spreading the Flame over a wide area and using the vibrations to detect anything that enters the area. This allows him to counter illusions by using it to sense where the actual object is, as seen in his battle against Genkishi's Spettrale Nudibranchia. * Bracelet of the Clouds Version X: The upgraded Vongola Cloud Ring, combined with Hibari's Vongola Box animal Roll. Others Notable Victories; Notable Losses: Inconclusive Match: Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:KHR Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Duplication Users